


I Dream A Dream

by pottahmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Drarry, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-War, and drarry all the way, and drarry some more, drarry again, i really don't know if this is a angst or fluff, road to forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahmalfoy/pseuds/pottahmalfoy
Summary: Draco recalls and then, finally.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I Dream A Dream

I stared from the distance as I start to walk, wondered of what was, wondered what I could do for him as I see him happy. See him smiling and crying.

I wondered whether I could be, wondered whether I could get something, wondered everything. He is happy, he is smiling, he is everything I could hope for and I was thankful for.

I treated myself merely as a mistake, merely a person from the past, merely someone. I used to treat myself I am not someone he could laugh with. I used to say I am not someone he could see. I used to convince myself I am not someone he could talk.

With the mark on my hand, I realized, I am no one. I am nothing. I am not who I am anymore. I was corrupted by fear and I let it eat me, let it destroy me, let it abandon who I originally was and who I was meant to be. 

He saved me more than once, saved me more than I deserve, more than I am worthy of. Gave me my redemption, gave me my life, save me from wallowing to complete self-destruction. He saved me from Azkaban and everything I could darkly drown in. I disregarded my name, disregarded my pride as I apologized. One by one, I approached who I hurt, who I sinned, who I offended.

I learned through time that my ideals were merely based on blood supremacy, focused on blind ideologies, centered on false standards and selfish thoughts. I learned through time pureblood wizards and witches aren't pure in kindness and in greatness. It was what purebloods refer to as blood traitors that were truly kind nice and with impeccable manners.

They know how to socialize, know how that the Wizarding World is not just for pureblood but for everyone who has magic in them for the Wizarding World provided and has magic for them. My name can be considered infamous, known, and wealthy but I learned that in Muggle world, I was no one.

I don't know a lot of things but I know one thing, I am no one. Not above everyone, not above muggles, not above house elves, not above him. I am just Draco Malfoy, a boy who had no choice but to take the dark mark, a boy raised with bigotry, discrimination, and dirty sociopolitical dogma.

I grew up learning French, classical wizard music, and theatre. I was introduced to ballroom, piano, and violin but not a guitar, drums, and even a flute. I was given books and not a hug. Given slaps and not a kiss. Given duties and not midnight stories. I was given a wine and not a beer. I was given gold plates but not gold life. I was dressed in fine robes, classy and expensive suits but not for me as Draco but for me as Malfoy.

I was taught how to attack. I was taught to sneer, offend, voice racial slurs and called other filthy little mudbloods. I was taught I was above anyone else and taught how to act like it. And now I know why I was never in another house. 

I was a Slytherin because I was cunning, a pureblood, a Malfoy, an ambitious man. I was a Slytherin because I was a snake, I betrayed my own blood, denied my family that he was what they are looking for. I was not a Gryffindor because I wasn't brave. I was not a Gryffindor because I didn't have the courage to defy them. I was not a Hufflepuff because I wasn't kind, I wasn't generous because I steal, I get and never did I reciprocate. I was never a Ravenclaw because I didn't have rationality, wasn't clever, and never smart.

I wasn't taught how to be good so I became bad. I didn't have a role model so I was demoralized. I didn't know affection so I drifted away.

I have money, millions of galleons, have a Manor, have house elves but I didn't have a home, I didn't have family, didn't have friends. I had companions. They let me alive but they didn't let me live.

I didn't have achievements but I had forced success. Didn't possess a heart so I stake my soul.

I was never someone. Never a human. I was a Draco Lucius Malfoy. Never the Draco Lucius Malfoy. I don't have siblings so I was spoilt with material things. Had a roof over my head with gold linings and furniture.

I have a king size bed but never did I possess my own king. I have a beautiful vanity but never did I possess my own beauty. I have clean bedroom but never did I possess my own purity. 

I have a father and mother but never did I have my mom and dad. I have them beside me but never did I had them with me. Never was I given a choice for my own. Never did I was given a chance.

And in one day, all changed.

He vouched for me, pulled me away from another monstrosity, and forgave me even when I didn't say sorry. He hugged me loosely but I felt it tightly.

For once, I felt a heart beat inside me. For once, I saw color. For once, I saw a friend. For once, I saw affection. For once, I saw goodness and kindness. For once, I was given a life. For once, I saw a king. For once, I saw beauty. For once, I saw a home in him.

He let me feel I was worthy of another chance. Worthy to try for a second time. Worthy to be saved. Worthy of something others are easily receiving. He smiled at me once and I saw light from the darkness I was living into. He held my hand once and I saw the chance he gave me.

He showed me the real world I should be in. The pureblood I should see. The someone I could be. He showed what I can do, showed me the skills I wasn't even aware I have.

I restarted and relearned. I changed. I made my own self. I reshaped my own name. I improved. I became honest, truthful, and nicer.

I destroyed all ideals I was brought into. Destroyed all memorabilia of who I was before. Destroyed anything that was covered by the demon that lived through the house I used to be in. I read books, gathered courage, embraced kindness.

Slowly, I made my way in the reformed world, saved by him. I made my way into the magical world I didn't see before. I made my way with the freedom I can breath and can have. I made my way with a smile and not a sneer.

I grew and grew. I opened up, teared, and wept. I didn't ask for anything but forgiveness. Didn't ask anything but their hands to shake. Didn't ask anything but him. 

I saw Molly smiled at me as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. Saw Granger and Weasley holding hands, staring at me. I saw everyone's eyes and sincere smiles. And most, I saw him dashingly bright. Staring straight back at me, his hands clasped to one another. I noticed tears in the corner of his eyes.

Now, I am living. Now, I am seen. Now, I am heard. Now, I am someone. I have found friends. Found family. Found a home.

I have my king, my beauty, my purity. I learned muggle technology and wandered the muggle world. I learned the guitar, the flute, and the drums. I learned movies, televisions. I learned to dance in the living room. I don't possess a ballrom but I have more than.

I became better. I moved on. I am saved. I am loved. I am cared. I am adored. I felt my tears flowed from my eyes as I walked slowly, with a heart beating. I have my kisses, my midnight stories, my hugs.

I have arms to protect me. A body I can lean into. And a face I can stare at. I have someone I can call through thick and thin.

I felt my mouth shake as I tried to smile. I learned how to display my emotions. Whenever I am sad, I show. Whenever I am happy, I show. Whenever I am excited, I show.

I learned how to help people. I now have choices and I used it for him and all for him. I stared straight at his eyes as I admire him. He is always beside me and finally, with me.

The love. I am finally in love. I am finally having a story I can smile. Finally have a story I can capture. Finally have something I can picture and collect. Finally have something to look forward. Finally have something to remember, reminisce as we grow older until our last breath, he will always be with me.

I have my inspiration, my motivation, my reason. I have my own person. I have my something and my everything. I have my own man. I have him.

I am finally someone having someone. The sweet music roaring calmly as I walk, eyes following my movements. And when I reached the end, I accepted his held out hand and I sobbed. I watched him wiped my tears and I listened to him as he whispered I love you and responded back with equal reciprocation, equal honesty and truthfulness, equal sincerity and heart. I now have the reality I dreamed.

Finally, finally I can be someone. In minutes, I will be someone. In minutes, I will change my name. In minutes, I will officially have hands to hold onto forever. In minutes, I will be truly happy.

In minutes, I will be Draco Lucius Malfoy-Potter.

Once I dream a dream. Now, I am living the dream.


End file.
